<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cowboys and Garden Hoses by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224173">Cowboys and Garden Hoses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OOC behavior, and Jay ain't having a fool commit accidental arson in his backyard, but Jay and Alder are actual cousins in this one, but just to note, i know there are some fics where they aren't, i think it's just something to mention, in their kids' backyard, just guys being dudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Prophecy boys get back together but instead of acting like adults and going out for coffee<br/>This happens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cowboys and Garden Hoses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hoo doggy, this is a nice place to set up camp!” Brambleclaw stretched, raising his arms to the sky and breathing the fresh air.</p><p>Crowfeather and Stormfur glanced at the dusty expanse that seemed to endlessly stretch before them before looking at each other. It wasn’t the most… impressive location. The ideal location would have cattle, food, water, even a little motel with at least one creaky bed for them all to share. A near translucent scorpion skittled around the red dust, tail waggling behind it.

Eagles cawed, coyotes howled, lizards flickered in and out of their holes. The heat wasn’t too unbearable now that the sun was slowly setting. Brambleclaw was already tugging out their little tarp, so the two other men begrudgingly helped.</p><p>The white-and-gray dappled horse nickered softly, pink nose pressing against Crowfeather as he passed. He fed her a small piece of carrot, grinning when the elderly horse licked his face.</p><p>“Aw, ain’t you just a purdy little thang?”<br/>

“Crow, you’re not supposed to feed that horse a lot of those. Carrots have a lot of sugar.” Stormfur reminded the smaller man, tone completely devoid of a Western twang. </p><p>The small man wrinkled his nose crossly, but helped pound the two large sticks into the ground that the cowhide tarp would drape over. Brambleclaw completed the task of nailing the cloth into the dust, before standing and brushing off his dirty hands. </p><p>“What do you fellas want for supper?”</p><p>“Well… I’d reckon we’d all like some pancakes!” Crowfeather said with a grin.</p><p>“I’m not eating pancakes without syrup. Besides, you both know all we have is limited water, spices, cornmeal, canned beans, and dried pork and beef.” Stormfur took the food bag from the horse’s rump and tossed it to Brambleclaw. “You’re making pork and beans, no further queries.”</p><p>“Porkin’ beans it is!” Brambleclaw took the cast iron pan from the bag and set it on the ground, glancing at the low sun. “We need some coals, Crow.”</p><p>“Yay!” The small man’s eyes lit up devilishly as he lit a match. “FIRE!”</p><p>“WHAT THE MASHED POTATO PIE IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!”</p><p>All three men jumped at the voice, snapped out of their Wild West delusion at Jayfeather’s angry voice. All three were sitting in a particularly dusty yard near the woods. Crowfeather recovered the quickest, giving his biological son a tiny wave. </p><p>“We’re being Western people…?”</p><p>“Why the heck are three grown men who probably need to be at their jobs and spend time with they grandkids be out in the dirt about to set my yard on fire?!” The short man stopped to think some more. “And why are y’all even here at all?”</p><p>All three shrugged as Alderheart appeared at the back door too.</p><p>“Just wanted to spend some time together, I guess…” Stormfur sighed, exasperated. </p><p>Both Jayfeather and Alderheart observed the situation some more, and with more frowns, the lit match in Crowfeather’s hand, the circle that mapped out the camping ground, and the small tent pitched in the back.</p><p>“This looks like some kind of devil worship…” Alderheart mumbled before returning back inside.</p><p>“Look, I don’t care if all three of you were my daddies – Y’all better scat before I turn this hose on y’all!” Jayfeather threatened, cautiously sliding to the hose on the side of the house.</p><p>“You wouldn’t do that…” Brambleclaw laughed, hugging both Crowfeather and Stormfur close to him. “This is bonding between old friends! An expedition to explore and become greater than our typical selves!”</p><p>“By sitting in dirt.” Stormfur clarified with a roll of his yellow eyes.</p><p>“You’re not helping,” Brambleclaw hissed at him as Crowfeather stared longingly at his match. “Besides, we’re not causing any harm.”</p><p>Crowfeather silently, innocently, turned the match upside down, mouth shaped in a surprised O.</p><p>“Bramble, look! It wants my fingers!”</p><p>Neither Brambleclaw or Stormfur did anything to stop Jayfeather’s quick action with the hose as he drenched them all. Crowfeather pouted when the match that was surely bound to set him on fire spluttered out. All three were screaming and laughing and tugging at each other as they ran towards the exit.</p><p>“AND STAY THE HECK OUT!” Jayfeather threw a stream of water after them for good measure. “Sheesh. Dads, am I right?”</p><p>Alderheart was back at the door now, giggling as the three tore off down the street. </p><p>“You didn’t have to be so hard on them.”</p><p>“That fool was about to light his own pants on fire.” Jayfeather retorted, setting the hose back and stepping into the house. “Probably should have let him…”</p><p>“Aw… you’re cute when you’re mad.” Alderheart ruffled Jayfeather’s long curls, tugging his cousin close. “Hey, you want to see if Puddleshine and the rest are busy?”</p><p>“...NO."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is pretty old but hooray for my first official fic<br/>I promise I can actually write a little better than this but I'm just- not motivated in the slightest. </p><p>However, if you, dear reader, have any requests or ideas, I may consider actually starting and finishing something for once! Thank you for reading this, and comments are appreciated greatly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>